


5 minute flirting

by orphan_account



Series: Keeping Promises [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance is still the sweetest, M/M, White-Haired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flirting and a promise.





	5 minute flirting

Lance likes to flirt quite a bit. Knowing whether or not his line works is easy with Keith as his boyfriend. 

Keith hates this. Not telling everyone was supposed to make Lance flirt less, not more. Plus it hurt. Sometimes he would blush so fast and hard that the transformation was instantaneous. 

Like one day when they were walking to training together. “Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.” Keith had to grab onto Lance to stop himself from tripping. “I guess you could say you’re really, falling for me.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too Kitten.”

So one day Keith had Lance make a promise. 

“Promise me you will stop flirting with me when we are definitely alone, and please stop using the ones that burn. My ears and neck keep hurting because of it.”

“Oh, kitten, I’m sorry. I was just trying to make you happy. I like seeing you blush. But yeah, I promise to tone down the flirting, and to make sure we are alone before I flirt.”

“Thanks Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. I really makes my day.  
> My tumblr: https://midnight-birch.tumblr.com  
> (Please don't message me tho, but you can send me asks)  
> <3


End file.
